


【ME】彩虹汽水

by missing33



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing33/pseuds/missing33
Summary: 一场检验爱是否存活的实验。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 4





	【ME】彩虹汽水

**_请在我们难看的时候来爱我们，因为我们好看的时候人人喜爱。_ **

**_——果戈里_ **

Eduardo是在小区门口撞见Mark的。六年未见的他头顶乱糟糟的卷发，肩膀微微耸起，手揣在卫衣兜里，脚踩一双标志性的拖鞋，在花坛旁踱来踱去。他脚旁没有行李，也没有笔记本电脑，形单影只，像没带钥匙等着父母来开门的男高中生。

刚下班的Eduardo像见了鬼一样退后一步，说实话，他宁愿面前是狰狞的游魂。

他条件反射地撒腿就跑，右手手腕却被Mark擒住了。“Wardo，Wardo，听我解释。”他听出声音里可怜巴巴的情绪。卷毛低着头，像只垂头丧气的小狗。几米之外的保安好奇地左顾右盼，一对恩爱的情侣擦身而过，疑惑地看了他们一眼。

“松手。”Eduardo身形更高，这也意味着此刻他能居高临下地瞪着Mark。

Eduardo缩回被捏得生疼的右手手腕，轻轻放在左手虎口处打旋。Mark有着与他瘦小的身躯极不相符的力量。“说吧，什么事？”

苍白的脸上浮上一层红晕，不知是因为羞怯还是刚才用力过猛。“我来确认一样东西，”他说，“一种情感，或者说，情绪，像彩虹汽水一样。”

烂俗的比喻，Eduardo心想。“跟我有什么关系？”

“这很难解释。”Mark飞快地瞥了一眼保安亭。玻璃窗外，两人朝着他们的方向指指点点，其中一人正举起手机。

心领神会。Eduardo朝保安笑了笑，反手把卫衣帽子扣在Mark头上，拉紧帽绳，掏出墨镜架在他的高鼻梁上，然后领着呼吸不畅的CEO走进小区。

The Orchard Residences紧挨着乌节路，是一栋繁华的高楼。大概是天气炎热，Eduardo脱下灰色西装，反手搭在右侧肩膀，另一只手则插在西装裤袋里。Mark和他保持着不近不远的距离，侧过脸偷偷打量他。Eduardo脸部线条虽不似他们分别时柔和，鼻梁、下颚都立体很多，但总的来说，他几乎没变。白衬衫在春日的阳光下更为透明，腰肢若隐若现，仍旧纤细。

Eduardo打开门，挂起他的外套，然后半躺在沙发上，一整套动作行云流水，像Mark并不存在。Mark环视这个陌生的环境，整体装饰简约、干净明亮，柜子上和书架上分别散落着巴西风格的小玩意，阳台上没有女性服饰，男性的那些，看起来也是Eduardo的尺寸。看起来是独居。

“在哈佛，你是第一个对我表露浓厚兴趣的。”说完，他又飞快地补上一句，“那时我还什么都不是。”

和所有人一样，Mark Zuckerberg也体会过籍籍无名。那时他并非没得到过追捧，但这些追捧绝大多数针对他的小玩意——Synapse、Coursematch，而不是对他本人。隐藏在程序背后的他，只不过是不入流的木讷呆子，被终极俱乐部拒之门外。当然，这种一文不名的人生很快过去，如今他坐拥庞大的商业帝国，成为最年轻的亿万富翁，FB的蓝白色图标活跃在全球无数青年的手机中。他终于给世界打下自己的烙印。越来越多的人追捧他的理念，他的个性，甚至是他呆板的穿搭，最终，他们把Mark Zuckerberg奉为社交时代的神。

他在苏格拉底的苹果园精挑细选得到的那颗苹果，并没有想象中甜美。相反，追捧在他心底未溅起水花，某些甚至让他反感。社交网络加快了舆论的流动性，也意味着抱团变得更为常见。有多少人是真的欣赏他认可他，又有多少人是被权威意见裹挟了——他们甚至和他素不相识。

Eduardo，他想起在犹太聚会上主动搭话的Eduardo。

“你很有趣，我们能认识一下吗？”

Eduardo夸赞他略带讽刺的幽默感，觉得他们注定会成为朋友，并在短时间内真正喜欢上了他。他是唯一一个不关心Mark在做什么，却对他本人异常上心的。他关心他的饮食、睡眠，时时刻刻担忧他由于通宵而猝死。

“我被这个发现吓住了。我们滚过很多次床单，但我从未像那晚一样深刻意识到你和她们的差别。”

她们，当然指的是Mark之前或之后的床伴们。他对自己的性关系向来坦诚。

“我很感动。”

“你的感动迟到了六年。”Eduardo毫不留情地挖苦道。

“想到这一点后，我发现自己愈加怀念。起初我以为自己在怀念被照顾的感觉。”Eduardo每天都会去他的宿舍盯着他进食，有时也顺便给Dustin带点食物——Eduardo真的很怕他们饿死。当然，绝大多数的关心都分给了Mark。明明是我先认识Wardo的，Dustin一边往嘴里塞三明治，一边抱怨着。而Mark对这种差别对待感到由衷的愉悦。

“但不是。我请了两个助理，三个营养师和一个医生，我被全方位呵护着，但感觉不一样。”

“如果你想说，你在怀念我，那大可不必。”Eduardo毫不留情地扯下他的遮羞布，“倨傲的人，你只是想念当年无条件支持你的Eduardo。忠诚又无私地给予你情感支持。”

说完，他顿了顿，等待着Mark暴风骤雨般的反击。他总是这样，谁踩中他的痛点，谁就会被肆意报复。无论是饥渴学者酒吧的Erica，还是冻结账户的Eduardo。

然而Mark只是轻微眯起那双钴蓝色的眼睛，像是期待他说下去。

“我已不再是他，你永远也找不回他了。”Eduardo满不在乎地耸耸肩，然后掌心向上，朝Mark摊开手。没啦，他向Mark展示着空无一物的手掌。

“不一定。”Mark搓了搓手，然后用食指指腹抚摸他的下唇。“你假设我寻找的是无条件的情感支持，类似于父母之爱。你一出生，你的本体存在于世界，就可以获得他们的爱。你的结论以此为前提。但是——如果我寻找的感觉并非情感支持，也不是盲目追捧，而是别的东西呢？”

“比如说，爱情？如果它依附你而存在，那么我仍然能找到我想要的。”

“要是问题在那段青春期呢？你想念的只是无忧无虑的校园时光。”Eduardo这句话极为有趣，他回避了关于爱情的讨论，反倒去摧毁自己设立的大前提。他在逃避，Mark敏感地注意到了。逃避或许是因为他找到了症结。但他决定先顺着Eduardo的话说下去。

遇见Sean Parker的那天起，Mark Zuckerberg的青春期就一去不复返了。苹果马天尼是最初的欢迎仪式，加州的酒吧夜谈是催化剂，而他给Eduardo设下的陷阱则是最后的入会考验。百万会员日那天Sean激动地上前拥抱他。他的手臂是那么用力，像是担心Mark的灵魂随着Eduardo一起离开了，他需要将它聚拢重新塞进躯壳。

“That's life in the NFL.”Sean 说。欢迎来到充斥着背叛与欺诈的成人世界。

“老实说，我也不知道。我一想起那段日子，第一个想到的是你，而不是Dustin或者Chris。”

怎么问题又绕回他了，Eduardo扶额叹息。他垂下焦糖色的大眼睛，浓密的睫毛在眼睑下扫出一片阴影。真好看，Mark心想。心像被睫毛扫过，痒痒的。

“你想怎么做？”

“控制变量法。我之前去哈佛转了一圈，没有找到类似的感觉。如果你我相处的24小时之内，我找回了它，那意味着......”

“意味着原因在我？”

“没错。”

“于我有什么好处？”

“一亿美金。”Mark从卫衣兜里掏出皱巴巴的合同。皱巴巴的一亿美金，Eduardo想，他像把世界都兜在了他那哆啦A梦一样的卫衣口袋里。

Eduardo不可置信地扯开他的领带，合同这词勾起了他怨愤的回忆，让他感到窒息。

“况且，你也想知道最终答案，不是吗？”

“你一直想知道，你对我来说意味着什么。你仍对合同耿耿于怀。”

Mark听见咔嘣一声，像是后槽牙摩擦的声音。他疑惑地看了Eduardo一眼，然而对方只是若无其事地说：“好啊，就这么办。”

之后Eduardo再没说过话。Mark坐在一旁，看他将合同铺平，然后一一拍照。

“我饿了。”

Eduardo扭过头，平静地望向他。Mark毫不避讳他的目光，眼神无辜。

这话真假掺半。Mark确实饿了。之前的十个小时他在连续编程，唯一摄入的东西是一瓶红牛，但他一点也不饿。奇怪的是，他见到Eduardo的第一眼就涌上了久违的饥饿感，还有疲倦感。全身像是接通电源，又能正常地接收感官信号了。

“你不会饿的吗？”柯克兰的某个寻常夜晚，Eduardo看着眼前由于一天未进食而狼吞虎咽的Mark，真诚地发问。

“没什么感觉。倒是你一来，我就觉得饿了。”

“Wardo一来，小机器人就成了正常人类。”Dustin朝Mark挤眉弄眼。

“精神放松之后，人的感官才会重新活跃起来。Wardo，你的功劳。”Chris补充说。

那时Eduardo腼腆地笑了。但现在，他只是沉默地起身，向厨房走去。

“意面可以吗？”

“如果可以选择，我想吃披萨。”Mark亦步亦趋跟到厨房。

“别自作多情，我只是出于礼貌通知你一声。”

“Oops. 我也没把这当成游戏之夜。”

他们像一对正在热身的网球选手，稳稳地守住底线，发球迅速而不刁钻，正好落到对方的正手位。披萨是游戏之夜的必点食品，他们心知肚明。

Eduardo取下围裙，系在纤细的脖颈上。他大约是瘦了些，低头的时候第七颈椎凸起明显，在流畅优美的肩颈线条中，有些突兀。Mark很少留意Eduardo的背部，因为他总是走在前面的那个人。他们并肩而行时，Eduardo也习惯于把半个肩膀放在Mark的肩后面。

Eduardo总是落后半个身位。

好想摸一摸。等Mark意识到他在做什么的时候，他的手已经在那块骨头上摸了好几圈。虽然Eduardo没什么反应，但他还是立刻缩回了手。

晚餐很愉快。他们聊科技，聊政治，聊Dustin和Chris，甚至聊哈佛里不熟悉的人——所有的故事都聊到了，就是没有说他们自己。相似的观点占大多数，相左的那些，也是无伤大雅。毕竟不涉及自身。在他们第三次说回美国税收问题时，Eduardo终于意识到Mark在兜圈。Mark真正关心的问题尚未显现。

“直接问吧。”Eduardo放下手中的叉子，抬起眼。

“你...为什么离境美国？是为了避税，还是···别的？”

“避税。当然，新加坡比加州快十六个小时这件事也令我愉悦。”

Mark避开他的目光，点了点头。

“我吃好了。”

晚饭后，Eduardo盘腿坐在沙发上，抱着笔电处理工作。Mark什么也没带，只好从书架上抽出一本书，顺势坐在Eduardo旁边。书其实不错，是他喜欢的类型——他和Eduardo一直有着相似的读书品味，但他不停走神。他将书页翻得哗哗作响，然后跳下沙发，在客厅踱了一整圈，最后把书一扔，茫然地盯着Eduardo。然而，戴着金边眼镜的Eduardo只是专注地对着屏幕，没有分给他半点眼神。烦躁的火星争先恐后地在他耳旁炸响，他又生气又有些难过，索性回了客房。

客房宽敞，东西却很少，只有双人床、书桌、衣柜，和一些一次性生活物品。关掉顶灯后，墙带来的界限感消失殆尽，整个空间像黑夜里无边无际的海洋，他身下的双人床则是海上漂浮的木板，他躺在那，守着那盏床头孤灯，心头涌上一种被放逐的感觉。枕头太硬，床板太软，房间太大，环境太安静——一切都不如柯克兰的那张窄床。那时他们相拥而眠，睡得很香甜。

“Wardo，我不喜欢客房。”Eduardo掐灭昏昏欲睡的势头，挣扎地坐起身。Mark站在门口，抱着枕头，像一个做噩梦后要挤上父母床的小男孩。

“我这是单人床，睡不下。”

Mark一边走向Eduardo，一边嘀咕着：“在柯克兰也是单人床。”他的膝盖抵上床沿，放下枕头，身体却没有动。他在无声地征求允许。

Eduardo无可奈何地往旁边挪了挪。

Mark坐上床，半躺着深深看了Eduardo一眼，像狼盯着它的猎物。根据Eduardo之前在柯克兰被操了半年的经验，这种眼神预示着危险。

“你想做爱吗？”Mark比他预想的还要直白。

Eduardo喉结滚动了一下。

他们第一次性爱开始得有些滑稽。

那天Eduardo在凤凰社被灌了太多酒，刚敲开柯克兰的门，就一头栽到Mark肩上。他被Mark手忙脚乱地推上床，然后缩在被子里，半睁着眼，看Mark焦躁地走来走去。

Eduardo眼神划过Mark露出半截的大腿，然后是膝盖，最后到达苍白瘦弱的小腿。他一直觉得Mark颇具骨骼的美感，薄薄的肌肉简单包裹着他适中的骨架，让他极具攻击性的外表增添了奇异的脆弱感。

“醉酒后是不是应该冲点蜂蜜水？”他揪了一把自己的卷毛上，看起来很焦虑。“对，Chris，他肯定知道，我去问问。”他舔了舔下唇。偏薄的嘴唇被他舔舐得水光淋淋，鲜红欲滴，在苍白的脸上显得格外性感。他又伸手用指尖磕了磕牙齿。从Eduardo的角度看过去，Mark仿佛是在吮吸自己的手指。

他突然很想要他。时至今日，他仍觉得那一瞬间他是清醒地做出了这个决定，因为那幅场景在他脑海中历久弥新。

他招呼Mark过来，一只手拉着他的手腕猛一用力，另一只手伸向他的下体。被掌心包裹的那团东西迅速涨大，他们紧紧贴在一起，倒在柯克兰的单人床上。

后来他们默契地保持这种肉体关系，直到Mark去了加州，事情急转直下。

“好啊。”Eduardo说。一场免费的性爱，为什么不呢？

Mark跨坐在Eduardo的腰上，用指尖去解睡衣的扣子。Eduardo慵懒地半躺在床上，看着男孩垂着头低眉顺眼，手指微微颤动，找不准纽扣的缝隙。他像个正在拆圣诞礼物的高中男生。很好，Eduardo想，这让他回到在柯克兰狭窄的小床上做爱的日子。纯真无邪、未曾经历背叛的学生时代。

下一秒他就被Mark激烈的吻拽回现实。暴君毫不留情地在他下唇上咬了一口，舌尖像游鱼滑进他因吃痛而微张的嘴唇。睡衣已经不知所踪，身旁散落的棕色纽扣暗示Mark最终还是直接扯崩了它们。当年Mark把他压到身下时也是这般急不可耐，但他威胁Mark只要扯坏一颗纽扣，就得陪他一件衬衫，Prada的。每次听到这话，年轻的geek都报复式地堵住他的嘴掠夺他的氧气，直到他们濒临窒息。那时Mark还赔不起，只好一颗颗小心谨慎地解开，现在，如果他想，他能买下整个Prada集团，但Eduardo再也懒得同他说垃圾话了。

Mark用舌尖在牙关上扫了一圈，然后纠缠住Eduardo的。他一边断断续续地吮吸它，一边感受Eduardo几近燃烧的身体。巴西甜心鼻息急促，脚趾蜷缩，修长的双腿不自觉攀上他的腰，整个人像树懒一样挂在他身上，被性欲冲击地扭动身子。

他心满意足地离开娇艳欲滴的唇瓣，半撑着上身，看着Eduardo迷离地睁开双眼。Eduardo用软糯甜美的嗓音叫着他的名字，全身像被剥去锡纸的巧克力，冷淡的神情全然不见，散发出浓郁香甜的气息，勾引着人凑上前。

Mark勾起嘴角，从喉结处一路向下，触摸这具很久没触碰的、如催熟的蜜桃一般的身体。他轻车熟路地找到Eduardo的敏感点，每撩拨一次，身下人的理智就飘远一点。到最后，Eduardo感觉自己在汹涌的海面漂浮，他意乱情迷，快要看不清和他上床的人。

尖锐的快感从他们的交合处贯穿他的身体直至头顶，然后呈放射状扩散至他的四肢。他仰着头狠狠地揪住那头卷毛，像溺水者抓住救命稻草，他试图抓住四处逃窜的意识。可大脑一片空白，宛如玻璃器皿的内部。

“在想什么？”Mark突然退出来。他浑身赤裸，紧实的皮肤上蒙着一层薄汗，在灯光下像裹着光滑的蜂蜜。

“嗯？”突如其来的暂停让Eduardo回到现实世界。

“你哭了。”

Eduardo这才意识到他滚烫的泪水不停歇地顺着面颊滑落，然后被枕巾吸收得一干二净，就像雪花融进土里。

他该怎么解释这种发了疯似的怀念。

一直以来他的心脏都存在一处空洞，指甲盖般大小，但让他的生活像破洞气球一样向外漏气。空虚感将他折磨得死去活来。他尝试过冲浪、蹦极，试图用极限运动刺激大脑皮层，甚至有段时间像性瘾患者跟无数人上床，可都失败了。后来他绝望地意识到，当年的快乐太过高级，智商的交锋和性爱的蚀骨交织在一起，永久性地提升他愉悦的阈值。

他再也找不到如此严丝合缝的完美情人。

就像彩虹汽水，他悲哀地想起那个比喻。

“别停下来。”他勾住Mark的脖子，贴上去。

他们的肉体重新紧密结合，Eduardo感觉心脏的空洞被轻轻打上补丁。薄薄的一小块。一种奇异的安宁感笼罩他，他完全放松下来。

只有感觉，只有快感，失而复得的快感太过尖锐，几近痛楚，像是把平生经历过的所有最美好的感觉聚拢在一起，强烈到了一种无法忍受的地步。

Eduardo无法抑制自己的泪水。

“没什么，”他不想解释这一切，“情绪反应而已。”

“我经常这样。”他看到Mark飞快地闭上眼又睁开。他们都听出了他话语中的暗示。

Mark没再说话。他好歹比学生时代有了长进，Eduardo想。Mark发狠地加快了抽插的速度，他重重撞进Eduardo的身体里，也撞散了Eduardo重新凝结的思维。

去他妈的，什么都别想。Eduardo喜欢这种头脑空空的感觉。好像世界上不存在0.03%这个数字，也不存在背叛与伤害。

事后，Mark抱着Eduardo去浴室清理身体。Eduardo浑身沾满了汗水、泪水和体液，滑溜得好似一条鱼。Mark怕他撑在后背的掌心打滑，轻轻搂着他的腰朝怀里紧了紧。这轻微的举动也惊醒了Eduardo，他缓慢地睁开眼，然后大大咧咧笑了笑，伸手勾住Mark的帽子，脑袋一歪，又栽到Mark肩上睡着了。

很早之前，Eduardo讲过他们全家从巴西移民迈阿密的故事。“当时我的祖父告诉我父亲，‘看好你的儿子，已经有人在雇佣绑匪试图劫持他’。我父亲从小就要求我坚强，所以他没有瞒着我，也拒绝我和他们一起入睡。那段时间我很害怕睡觉，总担心有人在睡梦中对我下手。一直到今天，以睡眠姿态示人仍让我警惕。睡梦中你是无法设防的，特别是在他人清醒的状态下，这太危险了。”

“所以你今天还要在我床上睡吗？”Mark问。

“当然。”Eduardo放下书，钻进被子里，“凌晨两点半了，我该对你说晚安还是早安？”

Mark笑着转过身，房间里又回荡起富有节奏的敲击声。过了很久，久到Eduardo分不清是现实还是梦境，他听见有人说，“不用怕，我在这。晚安，Wardo。”

此时此刻，Eduardo再次睡倒在他怀里，嘴巴微张，甚至有几缕口水蹭在他的锁骨间。

他对他不曾设防。而他设置了一场伏击。

Mark喉头泛起苦涩，心脏处一阵绞痛。他将Eduardo放入浴缸，细心调好水温。几滴水花溅到他脸上，他别过头，在脸上胡乱摸了一把，掌心水淋淋的，有一股咸味。

Eduardo第二天睁眼时，已接近中午。著名的硅谷暴君坐在不远处的椅子上直勾勾看着他，发现他醒来，转身出了房间，几分钟后，笨拙地将三明治和牛奶递给他。

整个中午和下午Mark一直喋喋不休。事实证明，Mark有着丰富的幽默细胞，或者说，Eduardo对Zuckerberg式的冷幽默有着极好的接收能力。时光好像顺着指针拨回六年前，这种久违的感觉让Eduardo慌张。Mark坐在靠近阳台的那边，新加坡灿烂的午后阳光落在他棕色的卷发上，随着他的肢体动作一摇一晃，像跳动的金砂。

曾经有人说，可以说一个人漂亮、帅气，但不要轻易说他可爱。可爱是个极度危险的词语，往往意味着他的任何过错都可以被原谅，你会下意识替他开脱。

糟糕，Eduardo手足无措地想，他好可爱。

愉悦的氛围没有影响原定计划。Mark还是按时离开。只是他临走时，突然递上一张名片，名片上写着“Mark Zuckerberg，Eduardo Saverin's boyfriend”。

Eduardo沉默片刻，问：“你找回彩虹汽水了吗？”

“当然。”Mark回给他一个笃定的微笑。

他跳跃着换上黑色拖鞋，转过身，两手插兜，朝Eduardo抬了抬下巴。“你可以随时联系我。”

Mark在哈佛时经常做这个动作，意思是由Eduardo决定这顿饭去哪吃。他们通常一人决定一顿。

空气中仿佛弥漫着熟悉的香味。剑桥一号餐厅飘来的香味，多层批萨，他们的最爱。

这次，他明白自己拥有选择权。

他不动声色地挑了挑眉，将名片反扣在沙发上。“Maybe I will.”

——END.——  
注：“彩虹汽水，是乔斯坦.贾德在《纸牌的秘密》里虚构的一种神奇饮料。在这本书里，彩虹汽水是一种亮晶晶的饮料，一滴就包含了所有果子的味道。喝下它，饮用者身体的每个部位均能体会到不同滋味的感官冲击，如置身于美味的彩虹旋风中。它由魔幻岛上的普普玫瑰的花蜜酿造而成，是“世界上最好喝的饮料”。”  
（解释源自kk的《寻找彩虹汽水》）

彩蛋：  
很久很久之后，Mark突然问Eduardo他该何时支付那一亿美金。

Eduardo忙着给Mark的助理交待关于饮食的注意事项，头也没抬，“就当作共同财产吧。”


End file.
